1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub cover configured and arranged to be attached to a hub of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle drive train.
A bicycle hub is generally provided with a hub flange, and spokes are connected between the hub flange and the rim of a wheel. A known method of protecting the spokes from the chain of the bicycle is to install a spoke protector (one example of a hub cover) on the wheel (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 54-152451). The hub cover described in this Japanese Publication has a dish-like main body that contacts the spokes with an outer circumferential portion thereof and inner engaging parts that extend from the inner circumference of the main body to the axially inward facing surface of the hub flange. The inner engaging parts are arranged in three locations so as to be spaced apart along the circumferential direction and curved in such a fashion that they can engage with the inward surface of the hub flange when the axially inward facing surface of an outer circumferential portion of the main body is in contact with the spokes. Thus, the conventional hub cover is attached to the wheel by the inner engaging parts and the axially inward facing surface of the outer circumferential portion of the main body. The main body of the conventional hub cover is arranged in close proximity to the sprocket in order to prevent the chain from coming off the sprocket and prevent the chain from contacting the spokes.
The conventional hub cover described above is attached to the wheel in a manner that utilizes contact of the inward surface of an outer circumferential portion of the main body with the spokes. Consequently, there is the possibility that the conventional hub cover will be incompatible with some wheels (i.e., not be attachable to some wheels) due to the configuration of the spokes. For example, since the degree of slant (i.e., slant angle) of the spokes varies depending on the internal diameter of the rim, there is the possibility that the hub cover will not match the slant angle of the spokes of some wheels. If the hub cover does not match the slant angle of the spokes, the inward surface of the outer circumferential portion of the main body might not contact the spokes or the inward surface might contact the spokes too strongly and exert unnecessary force against the spokes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle hub cover. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.